Gebruikersblog:Mvs109/De eerste update van 2020
Hé allemaal, sorry voor de blogspam van de afgelopen dagen. Door de chaos hadden Zefred en ik niet helemaal de rust om dit georganiseerd te doen, daarom maar even een update naar alle nieuwtjes, vragen en polls. Nieuwjaar! Allereerst: allemaal een heel mooi 2020 gewenst! Hebben jullie een beetje leuke jaarwisseling gehad? Veel oliebollen gegeten? Hier was het zo mistig dat je op sommige momenten alleen nog maar je eigen vuurwerk kon zien. Ook volgde we het aftelmoment via internet, maar blijkbaar had de stream vertraging, waardoor we klokslag twaalf precies gemist hebben. Mooi begin van het nieuwe jaar. thumb|200px Maar ik heb wel lekker de hele avond zitten schrijven. Voor de rest heb ik de hele avond lekker lopen schrijven. Zo'n tien dubbelgeschreven A5'jes zijn er bijgekomen. Ik moet ze echt eens gaan overtikken... Affijn, hebben jullie nog leuke dingen meegemaakt tijdens de jaarwisseling? Nog goede voornemens bedacht waar je je deze keer echt aan wilt houden? En aan Zefred: Wie heeft er gewonnen met sjoelen? MiniWriMo 2020 Ik had er vorig jaar nog een blogje uitgegooid (zo lang geleden), maar ik haal het toch nog een keer naar voren: ook dit jaar willen Zefred en ik weer de MiMo's op de wiki organiseren. Naast de vaste editite in november, willen we eerder het jaar nog twee andere edities houden. De vraag is alleen even wanneer dit het beste uitkomt. In dit blog kan je een poll invullen voor wanneer jou het beste uitkomt. De meeste stemmen tellen en ik heb een sterk vermoeden dat de eerstvolgende edititie van de MiniWriMo in februari zal zijn. 10 januari wordt de poll gesloten. Binnenkort zal er naast de uiteindelijke datum ook nog een andere update over de MiniWriMo volgen. Deze betreft de verandering in de regels. Deze is als volgt: In tegenstelling tot voorgaande jaren vragen we gebruikers om nu te werken aan verhalen die ze op deze wiki zetten. Het gaat ons niet zozeer om te controleren of je je doel wel haalt, maar we zouden het leuk vinden als dit evenement ook daadwerkelijk iets tastbaars kan bijdragen aan de wiki. '' Ik moet bekennen dat deze regel niet helemaal doordacht is. Hij raakt namelijk nogal in conflict met de reclameregels van deze wiki. Zefred en ik zijn nog op zoek naar een oplossing voor schrijvers die hun verhalen elders hebben staan, maar alsnog mee willen doen met de MiniWriMo. Zefred en ik staan nog wel achter de nieuwe regel. We zijn alleen nog even op zoek naar een manier om dit voor meer partijen te laten werken. Waarschijnlijk komt er een compromis in de vorm van een pagina zoals 'Indalo: NaNoWriMo. Zekerheid kan ik hierover nog niet geven. Lijsten van verhalen Eerlijk gezegd heb ik de tijd en de fut niet meer om de lijsten met verhalen bij te werken. Dit komt voornamelijk omdat dit altijd gepaard ging met het categoriseren van alle pagina's die bij dat verhaal hoorde, waardoor het een enorm traag proces was. Maar het is eigenlijk wel belangrijk dat die lijsten weer worden bijgewerkt. Daarom hebben Zefred en ik besloten om de beveiliging er af te halen, zodat jullie zelf je verhalen er bij mogen zetten. Dit geldt ook voor de lijsten van verhalen per gebruiker, fandom en originele verhalen. Als je verhaal wilt toevoegen, let er dan op dat je verhaal aan dezelfde opmaakeisen voldoet als de andere verhalen die al in de lijst staan: *Kladverhalen/pagina's mogen niet in de lijst worden gezet. *Plaats hyperlinks naar je verhaal en gebruikspagina. *De cover is 150 pixels breed en staat links-georienteerd. **Heb je geen cover? Ga dan alsjeblieft op zoek naar een afbeelding die je daarvoor kan gebruiken. Anders kan je nog het bestand ''"Vraagteken.png"'' gebruiken. *Let er op dat je flaptekst niet te lang is. Zie hieronder: Afbeeldingen De pagina's waar alle afbeeldingen opstaan, zoals deze: '''Afbeeldingen: Indalo, zijn ook vrijgegeven om te bewerken. Natuurlijk mogen gebruikers alleen hun eigen pagina's bewerken. Verzoekje van Zefred: zouden jullie bij het uploaden van een afbeelding op de naam van het bestand willen letten? Dingen als ''Pics-art20003456 ''of ''IMG20036164 ''worden nooit meer teruggevonden in het systeem en het staat niet heel erg netjes. Jaarkalender Ook dit jaar hebben we weer een nieuwe kalender. Staan jij of je verhalen/jubileums er nog niet in? Voel je vrij om ze in de lijst te zetten. Categorie:Blogberichten